Thumper
Thumper is a rabbit who is good friends with Bambi and Flower. He first appeared in Bambi. Background Thumper is a rabbit and the fun-loving best friend of Bambi who tries to help him in any way even if physically unable to. He can also be a bit of a smart aleck. Biography Thumper was born, possibly on August 28, to Papa and Mama Bunny. He was one of at least nine children, most of whom were girls. It is unknown if Thumper was the name given to him at birth or a nickname received later in life. What is known is that he received the name, be at birth or sometime afterwards, from his habit of "thumpin'", which is when he rapidly stomps his foot against the ground, a habit which he would retain throughout his entire life. As a bunny, on either December 22 or sometime in March or AprilDecember 22 and March/April are the possible birthdays for Bambi. For more info, see Bambi (Character), he, his mother, and five of his sisters visited a young doe and her newborn son, the Young Prince of the Forest, Bambi. Thumper quickly formed a bond with the young fawn, trying to help him learn to walk, albeit while making sarcastic remarks about him being "wobbly". He and Bambi would continue to be friends throughout their childhood. As the older of the pair, Thumper would consistently be a teacher to his friend. He either taught or attempted to teach him many things including how to talk, the difference between birds and butterflies, the difference between butterflies and flowers, what clover is, how to walk and run on ice, and how to be brave. In addition to his sisters and Bambi, his childhood circle of friends also included "Miss Bunny", Flower, Buckteeth, and Faline. As a young adult, he reunited with and fell in love with "Miss Bunny". The two became the parents to several daughters and two sons, Hopper and Patter. He and his daughters later visited Faline and her newborn fawns, Geno and Gurri. His sons, Hopper and Patter, would eventually become close friends of Geno and Gurri, mirroring Thumper's own friendship with Geno and Gurri's father, Bambi. Quotes "I'm thumpin'. That's why they call me Thumper." "The trick is to be scarier than whatever's scaring you." Relationships 'Papa Bunny' Papa Bunny is Thumper's father. The two seem to have had a generally close relationship, though Papa was sometimes strict with his son and would chide him for not remembering and heeding his advice.Thumper's Little Sisters As a child, Thumper would get very excited whenever he got to spend time with his papa and would imagine them going on great adventures together. While Papa was more work-focused than his playful son, he would still manage to make time for he and his son to have together while also trying to instill his son with a work ethic.A Day with Papa 'Bambi' During their childhood, Thumper was Bambi's self-declared "bestest friend",Bambi II and the friendship between the two has stood the test of time, continuing into their adulthood. Bambi and Thumper first met shortly after the former's birth. Thumper was the elder of the two and took on something of a teacher role in Bambi's life. He was instrumental in teaching him how to jump over logs, talk, tell the difference between a bird and a butterfly, and tell the difference between a butterfly and a flower, among other things. The two quickly became best friends as Thumper consistently taught his younger friend new things about the world, which Bambi greatly appreciated. Thumper was the first one to tell Bambi that there were other deer in the forest besides him and his mother. He also helped explain clover to him and explain to him what ice was. After Bambi's mother died, the two's relationship continued to grow as Thumper provided support for Bambi, encouraging him to actively seek out a strong relationship with his father. He gave him advice on how to build relationships with words of wisdom such as, "Parents like it when you ask them questions." When Bambi revealed his desire to be brave like his father, Thumper, with the assistance of their mutual friend, Flower, taught the Young Prince how to growl and how to be "scarier than whatever's scaring you." At some unknown point, Bambi and Thumper apparently fell out of contact with each other, not reuniting until adulthood. Their reunion only lasted a short time as Thumper quickly left Bambi to spend time with Miss Bunny, much to Bambi's disappointment. Despite their relationship not being as close as it once was, the two would still interact occasionally, with Thumper's sons, Hopper and Patter, becoming friends with Bambi's children, Geno and Gurri. Other relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Trixie' - Sister *'Daisy' - Sister *'Ria' - Sister *'Tessie' - Sister *'Milly' - Sister *'Frilly' - Sister *'Violet' - Sister *'Blossom' *'Flower' - friend *'Friend Owl' - Friend *'Faline' - Friend *'The Seven Dwarfs' - Friends *'Chip 'n' Dale' - Friends *'Bongo' - Friend *'Lulubelle' - Friend *'Dumbo' - Friend *'Thumper's mate' - Mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Daughters *'Hopper' - Son *'Patter' - Son Gallery Behind the Scenes Thumper was created for the 1942 film, Bambi. He seems to have been inspired by Friend Hare from Felix Salten's Bambi: A Life in the Woods. In the 2000's, Thumper would receive his own spin-off series with the Disney Bunnies franchise. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Main characters Category:Rabbits Category:Fathers Category:Mammals Category:Disney Category:Animals Category:Male Rabbits Category:Deuteragonists Category:Husbands Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Thumper's Family